Coming Home
by Catty
Summary: The return of the prodigal daughter. Please read and review. No copyright intended, all respect to those who deserve it and please let this work this time....


Hannibal and B.A had said their goodbyes the night before at the leaving dinner that Face had organised. They'd had a good time that night, reminiscing over past exploits and close shaves, proud as always at the fact that the A-Team had always managed to come out ahead, maybe bruised but always unbeaten. On the drive to the airport Murdock had tried to keep her spirits up, telling her that Billy would visit and telling her stories of the weird and wonderful antics of his fellow inmates at the V.A. Face watched her, stealing sideways glances as he drove.  
  
'She looks happy' he thought, smothering the feelings of regret that constantly threatened to surface. 'I should be happy for her, she's got what she wanted, a promotion, an overseas appointment and the recognition she deserves. So why do I feel so screwed up?' He stopped himself, realising that he was losing her and that he'd never really known that he needed her.  
  
Since Amy had told the Team of her promotion and the move, Face had had a nagging feeling that something was wrong. There was something he needed to do, something he needed to say. He stole another look at her and caught her watching him, an odd expression in her deep brown eyes. They held the look for a second longer than they needed, until Face's attention was drawn back to the road with the honking of an oncoming car's horn and he swerved back onto his side of the road.  
  
"Facey, Facey!! " screeched Murdock from the back seat, "You're making Billy nervous, can't you hear him whimpering? What are you doing?"  
  
Face glanced at Amy again, "Nothing Murdock, nothing at all." Looking back towards the road, he missed the look of disappointment that stole across Amy's face. Murdock, however, didn't and a creeping realisation began to form in the back of his mind.  
  
The announcement over the tannoy called for the last passengers on Amy's flight to Jakarta, Indonesia. Her luggage was aboard and the stewardess was waiting at the check-in desk. Amy turned to Murdock and held him tightly.  
  
"I'm going to miss you, I'm going to miss you a lot you know. Look after them Murdock, fly safely." She smiled at him and then turned to Face. She stood in front of him, unsure of what to do next. Her whole being cried out to hold him and to never let him go, but that was just a dream on her part. He couldn't care for her, he was too busy being the charmer, enjoying the ladies, he would never give himself to one woman, let alone her. And besides, Hannibal would never stand for it, emotional attachments were too risky for members of the A-Team.  
  
Face watched her battling with her thoughts, his own mind turning somersaults on him. Without quite realising what he was doing, he reached forwards and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly, his body saying what his mind could not. Amy held on for dear life, burying her head in the crook of his neck and entwining her long fingers in his soft blond hair, until a soft 'ahem' from the stewardess brought them back to reality. Reluctantly, they drew back, their eyes never leaving each other. Finally Amy turned away and began to make her way towards the stewardess. Suddenly she stopped and turned back, a confused look on her face. He moved forward and they met again. Amy reached in and kissed him, pouring her soul into the kiss. Face was stunned but delighted, kissing her with a surprising passion for her that he had not known he possessed. It was left to the stewardess to again mumble 'ahem' before they drew apart, staring into each other's eyes with a look of surprise, regret and realisation. Amy bit her lip to keep from crying and again turned and boarded the plane.  
  
Face wordlessly watched her go, feeling confused and vulnerable. That feeling that he'd been unable to put his finger on, that back of the mind niggle, did he care for Amy? Was he attracted to her? Did he want more than the close friendship that they already shared?  
  
Murdock had stood silently to one side during this, watching the emotions unfurl and knowing exactly what was happening. He had watched them over the years, watched Face's protectiveness of Amy and watched her supposedly hidden reactions when Face had drooled over the ladies. He'd known that they were close, perhaps more than they themselves had known, but had come to the conclusion that nothing would happen because neither would act on their feelings, suppressing them into a corner of their soul. Now however, when the chance had gone and an entire continent would separate them, now they had given in and revealed themselves.  
  
Murdock walked back to the car with Face, who was silent, his mind a tangle of feelings and confusion, his heart craving the emotions he had felt in their kiss.  
  
"Face, I"  
  
"Not now Murdock, not now. And please Murdock, not a word to the others. I need to get my head around this, I need to think. What happened Murdock?" he said, confusion and regret written all over his handsome face, his cobalt blue eyes misty with emotion.  
  
Murdock sat back, letting Face drive. Finally he said,  
  
"I've watched you two over the years, man. You care for her"  
  
"Of course I do, she's part of the Team, she's one of us" Face snapped, angry at himself more than at Murdock for stating something that was beginning to become blindingly obvious.  
  
"No, I mean you really care for her, you always look out for her, you're the first to her if she's worried or upset, you make her laugh, you reassure her, you're there for her. And she is for you. She looks out for you, her eyes follow you without even knowing she's doing it, you make her smile. You're the first one she asks after when she visits me and like you, she doesn't even know she's in love".  
  
Face glanced sharply at Murdock as he absorbed what he was saying, realisation slowly seeping in.  
  
"Murdock, what are you saying? Are you saying that I love Amy? That I'm in love with Amy?" he stopped, letting it sink in, rolling the idea around and around in his head and finding out that he'd known it all along.  
  
"I love her," he said softly, glancing up as an airplane roared overhead. "I love her Murdock." His eyes again sought the departing plane, "and I've lost her" he finished sadly.  
  
High above them, Amy sat curled up in her seat, her tears hidden as she scanned the ground below. He was down there somewhere, leaving her life having torn her soul apart. She loved him so much, but it meant nothing as it was too late, too hard. She had left the Team and Face, heading off towards new horizons and a fantastic career development. And yet she would have given it all up in an instant.  
  
Six months later, Amy sat at her desk reading an e-mail that Face had sent, detailing, in code of course, the Team's latest mission. She laughed as he revealed the latest friction between B.A. and Murdock and revelled in Hannibal's plans and the touch of the Jazz. They had not mentioned the episode at the airport, suppressing their ragged emotions, each believing the other felt it was a lapse and not to be repeated. After all, it was not as if anything could come of it, was it?  
  
The e-mails continued, each holding on to the tenuous link with each other, a true friendship denied anything more. Face had not told anyone of his continuing connection to Amy, even Murdock did not know of the contact between the two. For Amy, it was a link to reality, to the man she loved, to home. For Face it was a guilty delight, a continuing pleasurable torture, a link to a life he could have had if only they had let themselves realise their true feelings. But however hard it was emotionally to be stranded so far from each other, neither could forgo the only link between themselves.  
  
Murdock and Face had not really talked about Amy since the journey back from the airport. Face had asked him not to tell the Colonel and against his better judgement, Murdock had agreed. Face had pushed it down inside himself, his love concealed and hidden. It had not really affected his work, although it had been noticed that Face had not chased the ladies as much as he used to, or at least with not as much conviction. It seemed to Hannibal that while he was prepared to be the Ladies Man, Face held something back, he wasn't as enthusiastic, it was almost as if he was betraying himself. Hannibal had stopped asking the Lieutenant if her had heard from Amy, as according to Face, she had dropped out of sight and they had not had any contact. Hannibal had carefully watched Face after Amy had left, as for some time he had wondered about the two of them. They had been close, good friends, but it appeared there was nothing more to their relationship. Hannibal had pushed his suspicions to the back of his mind.  
  
Nine months after Amy had left, the A-Team had been busy evicting a bored gang of savage thugs, who got their kicks from kidnapping and beating the locals of a small town in Arizona. As they rounded up the gang, a stray bullet had caught Face in the chest, badly injuring him. Had it been two inches to the left then Face would have been dead, as it was he was only just coming out of his coma.  
  
Hannibal had got him to his friend and confidante Dr. Maggie Sullivan, who had saved Face's life. Maggie was a good friend to the Team, often patching them up during their various exploits. She was particularly fond of Hannibal, although she would not let herself admit this and would definitely not admit her feelings to Hannibal. He knew how she felt though, and was deep down rather enamoured by her. But he held back, as he believed that an emotional attachment would only lead to pain, A-Team members lived life on the edge, constantly exposed to danger and the extra burden of being in love would only bring disaster. How could they forge a relationship when they never knew where they would be from one day to the next and worse still, with a death sentence hanging over them?  
  
After six weeks, the Face was once again conscious, weak but alive. Maggie was in constant contact with Hannibal and the Team, who had been forced to return to L.A. The phone rang at Hannibal's flat, a somewhat more downscale flat than usual, as he had been denied Faceman's gift of the gab.  
  
"Hannibal?" she said with a smile in her voice, "he's back with us, he's woken up!"  
  
She could hear the delight in his voice as he replied" Really? How is he, is he ok? What's he saying? When can we have him back?"  
  
Maggie hesitated. "Soon Hannibal, soon. There's a bit of a problem though. He's asking for Amy. He wants her, no; he seems to really need her. I think she's very important to him and I really think it would help him if she were here. Can you get in touch with her? Do you know where she is?"  
  
At the V.A, Murdock had a visitor. He was very surprised to see Amy; surely she should have still been working in Indonesia for at least another two months… Catching a glimpse of the expression in her eyes, he knew that she knew something was wrong.  
  
"Amy, sweetheart, how are you?" he cried, sweeping her into a bear hug. She felt frail and Murdock was worried. She looked pale and had lost weight. Her eyes were set in dark circles and she looked like she was keeping a tight reign on her emotions.  
  
"I'm fine "she lied, "and how are you? It's great to see you, Murdock, I've missed you," she paused, "all" she finished, biting her bottom lip.  
  
Before she could continue, he pointed to his ears and gestured around the room. Amy understood, suspicion was always falling on Murdock, but nothing had ever been proven.  
  
"Can we go for a walk?" she finished, the need to talk barely held in.  
  
They walked in the picturesque grounds of the V.A for a few minutes before she began to question him, skirting round the subject she most wanted to raise, fear holding her back. Face had not written for six weeks, he had never missed a fortnight, sometimes even managing weekly messages. There was no warning that he would be ending their 'relationship', no cooling of communication, no divorcing of minds. He had simply stopped and that terrified her. She could almost begin to think that she could cope if he'd met someone else, and it seemed that they had no real relationship beyond friendship, and he owed her nothing, but yet, it felt wrong. He wouldn't just stop, she knew she meant more to him than the rudeness and arrogance that suddenly ignoring her would cause, he did care about her even if it was just as a friend. So what had happened, why had he stopped writing?  
  
Murdock watched her, her soul an open book. He allowed her to dictate the conversation.  
  
"So, how is everyone? Hannibal still on the jazz? Has he been in any films lately? Still teasing the latest Army sucker to believe he can catch you?"  
  
"Not lately, no. He's still trying though" almost before he could finish, she was on her next question.  
  
"And B.A.? Still working at that children's centre? Still as much of a, what is it you call him – a mud sucker?"  
  
"Yep, still mean and nasty as ever, and still as appealing to the children. Why, I'll never know" his voice tailed of as he saw her build herself up to ask about Face. He could see she was still in love with Face, and knew that despite what he said or did, that Face adored Amy, that he would go to the ends of the world and back for her, that Face was completely and irrevocably in love with Amy.  
  
"He's ok, you know. He'll be fine, Amy." She stopped still, wrapping her arms tightly around herself.  
  
"What happened to him, Murdock? Why did he stop writing? She asked in a small voice. Murdock drew her into another hug, feeling her shaking with fear. He'd not known that they were in contact. He'd thought it had been a clean break, but if he thought about it there had been times when Face seemed overjoyed and he had been rather fond of the computer. Now Murdock understood. They had never been apart, not in their souls anyway. The connection was still there, the love strong and true, whether they understood it or not.  
  
"Listen sweetheart, he's fine. He was shot and it was touch and go for a while" he felt her still, as if the ground had opened up and was about to swallow her. A pair of terrified brown eyes met his, as he rushed to reassure her. "Amy, honey, he's alive. Believe me, please God, believe me."  
  
Hannibal was wandering through the gardens searching for Murdock and plotting a way to spring him from the hospital. B.A. was gunning the engine in a side road just behind the V.A. as always ready for a quick escape. B.A. was delighted his 'little brother' was back among the world of the living, although a little concerned at Maggie's request that they find Amy – where in the world was Jakarta anyway?  
  
Hannibal finally came across Murdock, he was becoming a bit concerned with the looks some of the staff were throwing his way, he'd managed to bluff them so far, but his ruse of looking for a relative was becoming a little thin. He eventually found Murdock sitting on a bench in the garden, protectively wrapped around an obviously upset woman As he drew closer, Hannibal was surprised but relieved to discover the woman's identity.  
  
"Murdock, Amy, what's…" he started  
  
"Colonel, tell her. Tell her Face is ok, that he'll be ok." Murdock said, an imploring look in his eyes.  
  
Hannibal read the situation, the pieces falling neatly into place. Face's change in tactics, the vague feeling that the Lieutenant was keeping something from him and the supposed lack of communication from Amy, all lead Hannibal to the right conclusion. Something had happened between her and Face, and by the look of things, was still happening. Amy obviously cared for Face a great deal, and if Hannibal read his Second-in-Command correctly, the feelings were reciprocated.  
  
"Amy, look at me." Hannibal reached over and with a gentle movement, turned Amy's tear stained face towards him. "He's ok, like Murdock said. In fact I was just coming to break Murdock out. Maggie rang, Face is awake." Her eyes widened as she uttered a short gasp of relief. "He's awake and is asking for you Amy. How did you know? When did you get back?" Hannibal's questions were interrupted by evidence of Murdock's delight to the news.  
  
"Yeeeehaw! "cried Murdock, squealing as Hannibal trod on his toe.  
  
"So much for not drawing attention to us," Hannibal panted as they sprinted for the van. "Step on it B.A.!"  
  
Three hours later they drew up to Maggie's house. Hannibal reached back to wake Amy, who had fallen into an exhausted sleep. She had quizzed Hannibal over exactly what it was that Maggie had said, and had finally been satisfied. Amy woke up and stretched deliciously in the van, jet lag beginning to catch up with her. She had not stopped moving since she had boarded the plane and the tension was catching up with her. The Team were watching her, sensing the fear return as she realised where she was and why she was there.  
  
Maggie was not surprised to see her as Hannibal had rang her from the van and updated her on the situation. After welcoming the team, she hugged Amy.  
  
"Don't worry sweetheart, don't look so worried."  
  
Amy almost screamed in frustration. "If one more person tells me not to worry………oh God Maggie, I'm sorry. It's just that…"  
  
"I know, I know. Come on, he's through here. " Hannibal stood up to go and see Face, and Amy automatically stepped back to let him through. Maggie glanced at him and then at Amy, standing behind him, shielding herself from her imagination.  
  
Hannibal reached behind himself and took Amy's hand feeling her shaking with intense emotions.  
  
"Let's go and see him shall we?"  
  
"Hannibal, I," she stopped, the fear at what she may see and an almost complete certainty of an emotional rejection evident in her face.  
  
Maggie stepped forward and took Amy's hands in her own.  
  
"Amy listen to me. He asked for you. He wants you. He's conscious, pale and still in pain, but he will recover. Believe me Amy, I know what I'm talking about. Now go." She said, propelling her and Hannibal down the corridor towards the back of the house. Amy held tightly to Hannibal's hand, thankful for his support. She believed Maggie, Face was recovering and would be all right, but she was still convinced that her heart was about to be broken.  
  
Maggie led them through to the back of the house where a pale and pained Face lay on a recliner in the afternoon sun. He looked up as Hannibal approached, a wan smile playing at the corners of his mouth.  
  
"Hello Hannib." he said, stopping as he caught sight of Amy behind the Colonel.  
  
"Amy!" he breathed, and reached out a hand towards her, his blue eyes clearing as he took in her image. "Amy, you're here, you came back, how.." Amy moved past Hannibal and went to Face, holding him as close as she could.  
  
"When, how…" he managed, his eyes never leaving hers, Hannibal all but forgotten. The emotion rang strong and true between them. Hannibal watched quietly from the corner of the room, knowing that Face and Amy were a team in their own right and nothing would break them apart. He slowly walked back to the others, smiling at the inevitability of it all. Even he had sensed the vibes between them, but had assumed nothing had come of it as she had left the Team.  
  
Amy looked deep into Face's eyes.  
  
"You stopped writing. You just stopped, no explanation, no nothing. We are," she stopped, her eyes clouding over with uncertainty, " were still friends and you just dropped out of sight. I knew something was wrong, I just knew. I couldn't stand it anymore, I had to come back to see why you didn't need me anymore"  
  
"Amy! Jeez Amy, I'll always need you, don't ever doubt that. I need you now and forever. Wherever and whenever, I need you. You were the first person I wanted, the first person I thought about when I woke up. You're the one person I can't get off my mind. Amy," Face said, his voice soft and full of emotion and yet tinged with fear, "Amy, I love you" A small hopeful smile appeared as he continued, "and …"  
  
"I love you," she said, smiling as she kissed him, doing what she had dreamt of most nights for almost a year. "I love you, I love you, I love you," she said softly, showering him with kisses.  
  
She snuggled in closer, flinching as he winced in pain.  
  
"Oh Face, I'm sorry", she said, going to move away from him. He held on to her with a surprisingly strong grip.  
  
"Don't go, stay here with me. Amy, I hurt, the bullet was close, damn close to my heart. I almost died and do you know what the only thing that kept me alive was? My belief in you. My love for you. Amy I knew I loved you and I knew I'd get you back and we'd be together. I don't know how I knew, just that if I gave up on that belief, I'd die, Literally. "  
  
Amy looked deep into his soul and believed him. The tension that had bound her emotions for so long evaporated and she felt as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.  
  
"Face, I love you. Simple, pure and complete. I love you." She whispered, tears beginning to flow down her flushed cheeks. Face smiled, hugging her as best as he could. He reached in for another kiss, becoming lost in their own world until a knock at the door interrupted them.  
  
"Is it safe to come in?" Hannibal's voice asked,  
  
"Yeah man! "said B.A. "How are you Face?"  
  
Amy jumped, going to stand up, to move away from Face so as not to reveal themselves. She knew the Colonel would not approve, Team members on the whole did not form close relationships, it was too risky. But Face held her close, kissing her softly but intensely.  
  
"I love you Amy. I almost lost you once, I won't go through it again." He looked into her eyes and held her close. "Come in Hannibal."  
  
Hannibal and B.A. came in, Murdock following closely behind. They took in the scene, Face pale and tired, but with true happiness clear in his eyes, something that they suddenly realised they had not really seen for a long time. Face held Amy close to him. Amy looked wary but insanely happy, curled tightly into Face's embrace. Maggie checked Face as best she could, and declared him to have significantly improved since she had last seen him.  
  
"You're good for him girl, and by the looks of things I think he's good for you," she observed, noticing that the tired, tense look had disappeared from Amy's eyes and that she had relaxed into Face's arms.  
  
Face looked up at the rest of the Team, almost daring them to say something. Each member of the team took in the situation and their hearts melted at the scene before them. The strength of their love was evident and had become an integral part of Face's soul. Where Amy went Face would follow and vice versa.  
  
"Welcome back you two, good to have you back Face, and, " he turned to Amy, not missing the faint trace of fear that crossed her eyes,  
  
" Welcome back to the Team, Amy. You know how I feel about members of the Team having relationships, but I get the funny feeling that I'll lose a lot more than I'd gain if I said anything more. I can see how much you both care about each other,"  
  
"I love her, Hannibal!" Face interrupted  
  
"Ok, how much you love each other then, so make it work, and make us proud, Lieutenant. Lecture over," he smiled.  
  
Face held Amy tightly, as the rest of the Team welcomed them back, and as Murdock hugged them both he whispered in their ears,  
  
"I love it when a plan comes together!!" 


End file.
